


Deep breath

by ZacGreen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue Team moment, Caboose is a cute thing, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Little Tuckington, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Caboose and Tucker take care to Wash. Wash loves it.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Kudos: 20





	Deep breath

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I have a couple of things to say:  
My English sucks, and I’m sorry about that. This is my first english fanfiction. This work hasn’t been checked, but idk... I couldn’t wait, I’m sorry.  
The second thing is: I had no plans for this... It just happened. I know they might look too oc, so I’m sorry. I might add some drabbles, I don’t know yet

The first time that Washington pulled out the helmet, Tucker couldn’t understand why his eyes stay on the freelancer for so long time. 

And Wash was a disaster. His hair was too gray for a man of his age. He had a lot of pretty freckles on his suntan skin. The blue eyes looked Broken. To be honest all on Wash screamed for a rest. And he was trapped between Caboose’s arms. 

Wash couldn't breathe. He was trying to run away from Caboose. And if the blue big boy hasn't that stupid strong Wash could injure him. 

  
  


”Washington,” Tucker said, in front of both men. ”Calm down Wash, you are at the blue base.”

Tucker had to say it because the freelancer was crying about ”I don't want to go nursing” which is ridiculous because they didn't have nursing. And they were at Wash’s room. 

Caboose was doing his best efforts to calm Wash. His cheap is on the freelancer's neck-shaft. Big boy had ”Church between his legs, pushing the smaller guy against his chest. 

”Please… Don't make back.” said Washington with a broken voice. 

Tucker was thinking that they could have a pretty night for the first time in a long time. The fucker freelancer went to bed early, dragging his feet slowly. Usually, the man trained as a fucking maniac since the sun rises to it falls. The asshole made Caboose and him help, even if it means that the freelancer will crazy on them after. 

That afternoon he was cooking dinner, while Caboose played around the kitchen. Milky Chance played loudly, and Tucker was dancing a little. His kitchen, his rules, he was clear about that. They had a deal, Wash and Tucker would take turns to prepare meals and for any reason they let Caboose try cooking. After the last attempt from wash trying to teach how to boil water to Caboose, the freelancer decided to trust Tucker and keep away to the blue idiot.

So, yeah, Tucker was too busy, thanks. When he finally was able to make decent food from the ration, he called both men from the base. Only Caboose came. Tucker frowned and send Caboose to looking for Wash. 

“Ah… Tucker” the big boy was playing with his fingers, and he looked… Nervous. 

Tucker’s eyes narrowed. He felt that whatever Caboose was going to tell him would not please him.

“Now what, Caboose?” 

“Weeeell… Yeah… Agent Washingtub doesn’t look good. “ Caboose keep silence for a little moment. He pouted and take a deep breathe “He was crying. I think that he lost something”

Tucker felt that he didn’t deserve all that shit. Whatever he did in his past life, it couldn’t be so bad. Tucker used his fingers to comb his dreads. He stopped all he was doing and walk to the hallway. The ugly gray walls seemed endless, and each step he did Tucker could hear a weak cry. 

When Tucker met Washington, the dude was trying to kidnap to Church. It meant that Washington was a kind of badass, a fucking scary freelancer. Washington was always on top of Tucker -bow chicka bow wow- screaming stupid orders and shit. And Caboose wasn’t exactly a genius. 

Jeez, it was hard, to do the hard work on that team. 

Then, they opened the door. 

  
  
  
  


“You haven’t go to the doctor, Agent Washingtub... “ 

An annoying and stupid voice opened the way between his stupid mind. Wash took a long and deep breath, desperate because of his own behavior. He had known that it would happen. Now he had frightened the two blue idiots. But he still enjoyed the hug. Caboose’s arms were warm and strong. 

He threw his head back and could watch Tucker. His eyes were on him. And that was all. It was too embarrassing. His breathing was trembling. Actually, he was trembling. A warm hand grabbed him, taking him from the shoulders. 

“That’s all. You got it... “ Tucker said, kneeled in front of him. “You come back” 

“Is… Is it a Blue base, right?” he asked. He had to ask because of a inner part from him. It was the reason for what he always been doubting everything around. 

_ You aren’t in Project Freelancer. You haven’t met the director. You don’t have your old team… No… You have a new team. Reds and blues picked you. They choose to help you. You have to take care of them.  _

“Of course it is, Church” Caboose smiled, and shake a hand to make a point. “It is your base too”

“Caboose, You… Don’t let him go yet” Tucker moaned loud. He tried to hit Caboose’s head a little. The big boy moved, and Tucker hit Wash’s face. “Holy fuck”

Wash didn’t shriek. Of course not. And he wasn’t doing a pot. 

“TUCKER DID IT” the kid man started to laugh a lot. He wasn’t releasing Wash. 

“SHUT UP, MOTHER FUCKER” 

An angry Tucker fell upon them. Wash felt a headache coming. Definitely, that wasn’t Project Freelancer. 

  
  
  


Night came to the bases. After dinner, reds tried to take his flag (even they had a flag?) and Wash could have his mind busy. But in that, coming back on his bed, he didn’t know if he could try to sleep. 

Wash put his helmed in his place, being extremely careful. He was under discussion with himself about the armor. He wasn’t take it off. But wasn’t nice to sleep inside it. Although he hadn’t nice dreams neither. Wash was just in his way to went to bed like this, when Tucker came into his room. 

A big smile appeared on his face, and Wash frowned.

“Oh, please don’t stop Wash” said looking the freelancer

The Blond felt a chill hearing those words. 

“What do you want, Tucker?” Wash tried, seriously, he tried to sound serious. 

Usually, he had to deal with a grumpy Tucker. At that moment, something was different. He couldn’t say what. 

_ He came to rejoice _ said an inner voice. And Wash prepared himself to fight.  _ “It’s… Tucker. His greatest revenge is sent you moans audios.” _

“Oh, Caboose was in my bed. And I don’t want to go to his bed, iugh.” moaned walking to the bed. “I prefer yours”

“Why in the world… You are a terrible liar” 

“So, what? Are you coming, babe? You and yours… Sexy, big, gray armor?”

Wash couldn’t contain laughter

“Is a bad idea”

“Well, if you want, could be only your armor. You can sleep in Caboose’s bed.”

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, please.”

Wash needed a deep breath 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions or anything, let me know!


End file.
